


La fièvre de l'or

by Mutekiam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1000 words - 5000 words, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutekiam/pseuds/Mutekiam
Summary: Loki est un dragon fier et curieux, dont l'attention s'est récemment porté sur un wyvern du nom de Tony. Mais alors qu'il se demande encore comment approcher le brillant ingénieur, ses instincts décident de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.





	La fièvre de l'or

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mon premier essai de romance donc tous les conseils sont les bienvenus !  
> Cette histoire a été en partie (grande partie) inspirée par Hoarding Those We Treasure de STARSdidathing

Loki tentait de se concentrer sur son livre depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures. Sans succès. La raison de sa distraction était aussi simple que frustrante et le dragon laissa à nouveau son regard se porter sur les wyverns plongées en pleine discussion quelques mètres plus loin.

La bibliothèque où Loki se tenait présentement était une merveille technologique et sans conteste l'un des plus grands chefs d’œuvre jamais réalisés par des wyverns.

De larges alcôves et de hauts murs permettaient un déplacement facile et il se dégageait des lieux un sentiment d’espace même si plusieurs centaines de wyverns y faisaient des recherches. Tant l’architecture que la large variété d’ouvrage auraient suffit à faire de cet endroit le préféré de Loki et pourtant cela n'était que secondaire par rapport au plaisir de voir le créateur du lieu : un splendide wyvern du nom d'Anthony Stark.

Celui ci était de loin la créature le plus fascinante que Loki ait jamais rencontré. Reconnu comme génie parmi les siens, forgeron habile (un talent que même Odin, seigneur des dragons, n’avait pu encore maîtriser), guerrier hors-pair et héritier d’une lignée prestigieuse, Tony possédait également un sens de l’humour aiguisé qui s’adaptait parfaitement à celui de Loki. De plus, les magnifiques écailles or et rubis qu'arboraient fièrement le wyvern le rendait aussi agréable visuellement qu'intellectuellement.

Le dragon laissa échapper un léger soupir de contentement en observant le génie expliquer sa dernière découverte à deux de ses amis.

Loki agita ses ailes émeraudes pour évacuer sa frustration à ne pas pouvoir les joindre, mais surtout exaspéré d’avoir seulement _envie_ de les rejoindre.

Les wyverns n'avaient jamais été plus que simples insectes pour les dragons, ces lointains cousins étant si faibles et incapables qu'ils étaient ridicules. Les voir évoluer si rapidement était une surprise constamment renouvelée, que Loki appréciait à sa juste valeur, mais cela ne l’avait jamais poussé à revoir ses convictions sur les wyverns.

Et voilà qu’il se retrouvait, languissant la compagnie d’un des leurs, la langue nouée et anxieux à l’idée de se montrer ridicule ou idiot. Lui, le plus grand mage de sa génération ! Qui avait parcouru les différents royaumes et vu les recoins de l’univers, hésitant face à un seul -brillant- petit -magnifique- wyvern !

Un claquement d'air résonna dans son dos et Loki détourna rapidement le regard, se replongeant dans son livre et grommelant d’avance contre le nouveau venu. Quelques secondes plus tard un massif dragon or et argent se posait à côté de lui, un grand sourire découvrant l’énorme rangée de crocs de celui ci.

‘Loki, mon frère, j’étais certain de t’avoir reconnu ! J’aurai du me douter que je te trouverai ici.’

Le dragon émeraude se tourna vers son compagnon de nichée et le fusilla du regard.

‘Évidemment que je suis à la bibliothèque Thor, où diable serais je d’autre ? Que je sache, c’est un des rares endroits où je ne risque pas de tomber sur toi vu ton aversion pour le savoir’, soupira t’il d’un ton agacé. ‘Tu cherchais quelqu’un?’

‘J’ai accompagné Jane jusqu’ici et je m’apprêtais à la laisser quand j’ai reconnu tes couleurs, expliqua Thor avec un sourire avant de le regarder d’un air amusé. Et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand Darcy, l’amie de Jane, m’a dit que tu étais particulièrement épris de cet emplacement.’

Thor pencha la tête pour mieux observer les environs et revint prestement sur Loki dès qu'il aperçut Tony.

‘Je comprends soudainement mieux ton intérêt pour la vue’, dit Thor en lui lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu. 'Tony aime beaucoup venir ici aussi dois je comprendre ?’

Loki eut simultanément envie de frapper le dragon et de disparaître sous terre. Mais il ne fit ni l’un ni l’autre, bien trop maitre de lui pour agir d'une façon si puérile.

‘J’étais en train de lire Thor, aussi incompréhensible que cela puisse te paraître. Tu sais, certains viennent _en fait_ ici pour le plaisir d’apprendre, non par dépit parce qu’ils courtisent leurs compagnons’, ajouta t’il avec un certain venin.

‘Alors je suppose que c’est parce que cette page est beaucoup plus complexe qu’elle ne le laisse paraître', fit remarquer Thor d’un ton taquin en esquivant l’attaque. 'Tu es dessus depuis toute à l’heure.’

Loki referma son livre brusquement, agacé et -très légèrement- mortifié.

‘Beaucoup trop complexe pour être comprise tant que tu es et seras dans les environs, c’est certain. N’as tu donc rien de mieux à faire de ton temps que m’espionner ?’

Le dragon d’argent lui donna un coup sur l’épaule tout en souriant.

‘Passer du temps en compagnie de mon frère me paraît une des activités les plus plaisantes auxquelles je puisse penser. Mais maintenant que je suis là je pourrai aller dire bonjour à Tony et Bruce, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus!’

Avant que Loki ait pu retenir Thor, ou du moins l’empêcher d’être aussi… imposant qu’il ne l’est naturellement, le dragon se jeta de l’alcôve. Si ses éclatantes écailles n’était pas suffisantes pour attirer l’attention des trois wyverns, le bruyant atterrissage n’y manquerait pas.

Il regarda avec un agacement teinté de jalousie son frère devenir le centre de la conversation et se hâta à quitter les lieux.

Avec un peu de conviction, il parviendrait presque à se faire croire que sa réaction était plus due au fait qu’il ne supportait pas la présence de Thor qu’au grand sourire que Tony avait adressé au dragon.

\- o -

Quelques semaines plus tard, la douleur de ne pas approcher le merveilleux wyvern avait fini par surpasser toute crainte de ne pas être suffisant. Les pattes tremblantes et tendu, Loki avait patiemment créé son occasion et avait réussi à entamer une conversation avec Stark.

Loki n'avait jamais vécu une situation aussi terrible et pourtant satisfactoire. Sa langue d'argent s'était soudainement changé en plomb et il avait récolté plus d'un regard interloqué, mais le dragon émeraude avait quitté le wyvern sur un petit nuage.

S’ils ne s’étaient pas entendus comme larrons de foire après seulement quelques minutes de leurs premières discussions, leurs connaissances et idées avaient immédiatement trouvé un écho chez l'autre, chacun poussant l’autre à dépasser ses limites. Puis petit à petit, au long de conversations, le dragon avait fini par recouvrer son arrogance naturelle. Il poussa l'assurance jusqu'à utiliser son humour acide contre le génie, se figeant presque en réalisant que celui ci allait probablement être vexé et cesser de lui parler.

Cependant Stark éclata d'un rire sincèrement amusé et s'ingénia même à reproduire l'expérience, dès qu'il eut récupéré du fait que, non, Loki n’était pas en réalité une petite créature timide qui se taisait à la moindre critique.

Sitôt que Loki eût retrouvé assez de confiance en lui pour répondre aux petites piques et blagues lancées par Tony, leurs discussions sporadiques à la bibliothèque évoluèrent en une vraie amitié et Stark devint Tony. Le dragon émeraude n'était désormais plus le seul à entamer une conversation.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent et il devint courant que l’un (Tony) réveille l’autre (Loki) en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui faire part de sa merveilleuse découverte, ou que l’un (Loki) entraîne l’autre (Tony) dans une périlleuse expédition dans un autre royaume.

Jamais Loki ne s’était senti aussi à l’aise avec un ami et… satisfait.

Aussi fût il extrêmement surpris quand, en plein projet avec Tony et Bruce, il se tendit brutalement et grogna à l’encontre de Thor qui venait d’arriver.

Aucune des deux wyverns ne réagit, tous deux sachant la profonde inimitié qu’arborait Loki à l’encontre de son frère, mais les deux dragons se regardèrent avec la même surprise. D’un coup d’œil Thor interrogea Loki sur son agressivité mais celui ci ne put lui répondre, perturbé par son geste.

Comme rien de plus ne suivit, l’étrange moment passa sans qu’on lui accorde plus d’attention.

Mais les fois suivantes escaladèrent en intensité, allant d'une ouverte désapprobation à lui jeter des sorts irritants. L’accident arriva deux semaines plus tard, quand Loki sauta sur son frère, toutes griffes dehors, alors que celui ci discutait avec Tony. Thor esquiva l’attaque et mit rapidement fin à la confrontation, aidant Loki à faire passer l’agression pour une simple farce aux yeux de Tony, mais Thor fit clairement comprendre au dragon vert que la situation devait être discutée.

Loki attendit Thor avec une certaine impatience le soir même. Sans compréhension de ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi, il espérait que Thor l’aiderait à y voir plus clair. Le dragon d’or et argent arriva enfin, sur ses gardes et pourtant incroyablement confiant face à son frère.

‘Loki’, salua t’il avec un grand sourire. ‘Quel affront particulier ais je oublier qui mérite de tels tourments ?’

‘Il n’y a pas de quoi rire Thor’, répondit Loki en roulant des yeux. ‘Que feras tu si, _quand_ je deviendrai plus violent ?’

‘Tu n’as pas encore tenté de me tuer depuis que je suis rentré ici, je m’estime plutôt heureux à ce stade’, constata son frère en s’installant confortablement. ‘Est ce que tu te sens particulièrement furieux, comme la dernière fois ?’

Le dragon émeraude ferma les yeux avec agacement et une pointe de remord : seul son abruti de frère pourrait adresser une tentative d’assassinat comme « la dernière fois » ! Lui même s’en voulait toujours à ce sujet, même s'il aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer.

‘Non, ce n’est pas la même chose. Premièrement, cela n’a pas la même intensité, et ensuite je n’éprouve pas le besoin de… de m’en prendre à toi tout de suite', répondit il en baissant la tête. 'Si tu te souviens, tu pouvais à peine raisonner avec moi quand c’est arrivé.’

Thor se tourna vers lui et passa une aile par dessus le corps de Loki pour le réconforter.

‘Bonne nouvelle, ça prouve bien que la page est tournée !’

Le geste lui attira un regard ennuyé mais le dragon ne fit rien pour déloger l’aile donc Thor compta ça comme une victoire.

‘Ca ne résout pas le problème, certes, mais on peut au moins réduire les hypothèses.’

‘J’y ai déjà réfléchi, mais je ne vois pas Thor. Ce n’était à aucun moment particulier de la journée, ou dans un lieu spécifique. Peut-être m’a t’on lancé un sortilège mais pourquoi...’

Thor devint brusquement immobile et Loki se tourna vers lui avec surprise. Le dragon replia aussitôt son aile, semblant vouloir éviter à tout prix le regard de Loki. Les pupilles de celui ci s’étrécirent immédiatement, sentant la veine tentative de dissimulation.

‘Thor, si tu sais quelque chose c’est l’instant ou jamais.’

‘Ce n’est rien, je t’assure, juste une idée stupide ahah’, rit il et par tous les dieux, comment pouvait on à ce point être mauvais pour mentir ? ‘Oh, il est déjà tard, je ferai mieux d’y aller.’

Un soudain mur de lumière verte lui barra le passage, mais cela ne fit pas se retourner le dragon d’or argent pour autant.

‘Mon frère, je crois que je vais avoir un peu de mal à partir si tu ne baisses pas ce bouclier’, constata t’il avec une innocence qui aurait pu être crédible s’il n’avait tant pris la peine d’éviter son regard.

‘C’est le principe idiot. Maintenant, vas tu me dire ce que tu sais volontiers ou est ce que je dois insister ?’ grogna Loki.

Il arqua le dos, faisant ressortir ses épines dorées. Il n’avait que très peu de chances de gagner contre Thor mais si celui ci le croyait assez désespéré pour risquer un combat, il prendrait pitié et lui dirait quel sort il -ou une de ses connaissances- avait lancé sur lui par inadvertance. Comme de juste, le dragon écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus et trouva enfin le courage de le regarder.

‘Inutile d’en arriver là voyons ! C’est juste… Oh par les Nornes Loki’, grogna t’il en fermant les yeux, comme pris par une soudaine réalisation, ‘non, personne n’a jeté de malédictions ou autres sur toi ! La plupart des gens ont d’autres choses à faire que d’ensorceler leurs proches tu sais !’

‘Vraiment ?’ demanda Loki avec un haussement de sourcil. ‘Excuse moi de craindre qu’un de tes nouveaux amis wyverns ne se risque à tenter des choses qu’ils ne comprendraient pas et que, comme par hasard,  je sois le bouc émissaire. Pourquoi refuserais tu de me dire quoi que ce soit sinon ?'

Thor poussa un long soupir et s’assit.

‘Promets moi de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête alors.’

‘Donc j’avais raison, tu protèges quelqu’un’, siffla le dragon émeraude.

‘Absolument pas !' se défendit Thor immédiatement. ‘Je te connais simplement assez pour savoir que ça ne va pas te plaire.’

‘Essaie.’

‘Je pense que tu as attrapé la fièvre de l’or’, lâcha le dragon très rapidement.

Loki se figea.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait éclaté de rire, nié… Voir même éborgné Thor pour n'avoir qu'oser suggérer une hypothèse aussi ridicule ! Mais Loki pouvait voir les indices et n'était pas assez courageux que pour nier la réalité tout de suite.

Il aurait dû y penser. Bien sûr que tout se passait beaucoup trop bien, trop facilement ! Évidemment qu’il aurait dû s’attendre à un mauvais coup du destin de ce genre.

Sous le choc, sa magie se dissout, laissant Thor à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Le dragon argenté fit demi-tour et revint consoler son jeune frère avec le cœur lourd.

La fièvre de l’or était sans doute la plus terrible des afflictions qu’un dragon pouvait subir : d’une grande simplicité et pourtant sans remède.

Dans la situation de Loki, y céder serait plus qu’une catastrophe.

‘Que vais je faire Thor ?’ murmura Loki. ‘Je ne peux pas simplement _prendre_ ce que je désire, cela détruirait tout ce que j’ai réussi à construire !’

‘Je ne sais pas mon frère. Peut-être la fièvre n’est elle pas encore assez ancrée ? Tu connais les arcanes de ton cœur mieux que moi.’

‘Oui… Peut-être que prendre mes distances aidera.’

Thor ne répondit pas, désolé.

\- o -

Tony était ennuyé et presque énervé. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu’il n’avait pas pu voir ou contacter Loki et, s’il avait d’abord respecté la distance, il commençait à en avoir assez.

Leurs discussions lui manquaient, sans parler des projets qu’il avait hâte de partager !

Bruce et Vision n’avaient pas l’esprit aventurier malgré les efforts de Tony pour les y inviter, et les autres ne possédaient tout simplement pas les connaissances nécessaires pour être plus utiles que de simples spectateurs.

Au bout de la deuxième semaine, le wyvern rubis avait renoncé à avancer sur aucun de ses projets et s’était lancé à la recherche de Thor, espérant que celui ci pourrait le renseigner ou au moins lui dire quel était le problème.

Le dragon or et argent était, sans surprise, en compagnie de Jane mais il avait refusé de répondre aux questions de Tony, n’offrant que des réponses vagues. Cela avait même fait croire au wyvern qu’il était responsable de la disparition du redoutable dragon, l’ayant probablement dégoûté avec son constant besoin d’attention et d’énergie. Thor l’avait toutefois immédiatement contredit et il s’était aussitôt excusé auprès de Jane, disant avoir besoin d’être ailleurs. Comme il les avait quitté avec un grand sourire, Tony espérait voir Loki réapparaître dans le courant de la journée mais il fût rudement détrompé.

Une troisième semaine passa sans la moindre écaille émeraude en vue et Tony commença à douter que son meilleur ami revienne.

Heureusement, Pepper et Rhodey se relayèrent pour l’empêcher d’y penser trop longtemps.

Les choses changèrent fortement au début de la quatrième semaine. Thor avait ramené d’autres dragons avec lui et, intrigué à l’idée de rencontrer de nouveaux dragons, Tony les avait rejoints en compagnie de Steve, Natasha, Bruce et Clint. Les deux groupes d’amis avaient eu un peu de mal à s’entendre – ‘Notamment parce que des noms tels que Volstagg, Sif, Hogun et Fandrall sont simplement impossible à retenir du premier coup, Thor,’ argumentèrent avec force Clint et Tony – mais à la fin de la journée les choses s’étaient passés paisiblement.

Aucun d'eux n’était aussi passionnant que Loki aux yeux de Tony mais le brillant wyvern avait découvert partager un certain nombre de points communs avec le dragon brun et d’or léger nommé Fandrall.

Tony avait été surpris et non-intéressé quand son interlocuteur avait pris un ton plus séduisant et même débuté un flirt assez épais, mais une certaine part de lui était flattée et avait continué sans encourager la tournure des événements.

Malgré les tentatives de le dissimuler de Thor, Tony savait bien que les dragons considéraient toujours les wyverns comme des êtres insignifiants. Cette caractéristique contribuait généralement à rendre les dragons peu attractifs, mais Tony devait admettre qu’il n’aurait été pas été contre connaître ceux ci un peu plus profondément. Surtout s’ils avaient l’intelligence et l’humour derrière.

Comme Loki.

Le dragon l’avait surpris, tant en venant l’aborder qu’en continuant d’entretenir son intérêt, et sa soudaine absence revint peser sur sa bonne humeur.

Soudainement, un grondement retentit et Fandrall eut juste le temps de s’écarter avant qu’un autre dragon se jette sur lui. Tony reconnut avec une grande surprise les écailles émeraudes, charbon et dorées de Loki avant qu’un jet de magie ne le cueille et le force à venir entre les pattes du mage. Il se tourna vers son ami, inquiet, mais les yeux noirs qu’il vit le firent taire promptement.

‘Thor, je crois qu’on a un...aaaaaahhhh !’

Un cri échappa au wyvern quand le monde s'aggrandit soudainement et manqua de s’écraser quand le sol disparut sous ses pieds. À la place, une rangée de crocs le saisit fermement par le corps et l’instant d’après le wyvern était dans les airs. En d’autres circonstances, il eût pu apprécier le vol. Mais la situation était si étrange qu’il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à faire d’autre que de paniquer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Loki – ou son doppelganger, Tony n’excluait pas cette possibilité – survolait la mer et se glissait dans une faille presque invisible, semant sans la moindre difficulté Thor et les autres dragons.

Eh bien, Tony espérait que Loki avait une bonne raison pour son comportement parce qu’il doutait qu’on puisse les retrouver de sitôt.

Le passage s’élargit sur une vaste grotte et malgré lui le wyvern en resta bouche bée.

Sa famille n’était pas particulièrement pauvre – lisez plutôt si incroyablement riche que c'était à dégoûter un wyvern normal – mais l’amas d’or et de pierres précieuses qui gisait ici aurait suffi à le faire passer pour un paysan. Si tous les dragons possédaient un tel trésor, il ne fallait pas s’étonner que cela soit devenu des denrées si rares dans le monde extérieur !

Loki atterrit au milieu de la petite montagne d'or, faisant du même coup dégringoler des centaines de pièces dans l'eau. Tony observa celles ci disparaître sous la surface en se demandant, non sans un certain effroi, si ceci n’était que la partie émergée de l’iceberg.

Sa soudaine libération le prit par surprise, mais sitôt qu’il eut touché le sol le wyvern se redressa, prêt à se battre. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir mis son nouveau projet d'ailes mécaniques : cela lui aurait permis de s'enfuir sans trop de soucis, mais Tony avait préféré attendre de montrer le projet à Loki avant de se risquer à l'essayer. L’ironie l’aurait presque fait rire si la situation n’avait pas été si perturbante.

Le dragon ne semblait toutefois pas - plus ? - agressif. Au contraire, la tension qui l’habitait semblait avoir disparu et, un court instant, Tony crut que c'était à nouveau son ami devant lui. Puis Loki s’enroula autour du wyvern, ferma doucement les yeux et s’endormit.

Tony le regarda faire avec un air interloqué puis, réalisant que ce n’était pas une blague de mauvais goût, s’autorisa un instant pour récapituler ce qui venait d’arriver.

\- o -

Quand Loki rouvrit les yeux, il se sentit plus reposé qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des lustres. La faim qui l’assaillait sans trêve depuis un bon mois était également enfin éteinte et l’espace d’un instant il eut la délicieuse illusion que la fièvre était passée.

‘Oh, il semblerait que la belle au bois dormant soit enfin réveillée ?’

Loki aurait reconnu ce ton sarcastique entre mille. Le réveil se transforma soudain en un horrible cauchemar. Il n’osait pas tourner la tête et avoir la confirmation que Tony était bel et bien là, une nouvelle addition à son trésor. 

Le wyvern était cependant assez remonté et confus pour refuser que Loki reste dans sa bienveillante ignorance.

‘Je sais que tu es debout, Maléfique, alors si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de me rendre ma taille et de m’expliquer ce qu’il vient de se passer ce serait plus qu’appréciable !’

‘S’il vous plait, faites que cela ne soit qu'un stupide rêve’, supplia Loki à voix basse en refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

‘Si tu rêves on est deux dans le cas, alors j’apprécierai un peu de coopération’, intervint encore une fois Tony.

Le dragon redressa lentement la tête, comme pour amortir le coup. Loki blanchit en voyant le wyvern réduit à un tiers de sa taille et visiblement remonté.

‘Tony, je suis tellement désolé’, bafouilla t’il en s’écartant précipitamment, rabattant son aile auprès de lui. ‘Je t’assure que je n’avais prévu rien de tout ça !’

‘Oh, c’était plus un coup sur le moment alors ?’ ironisa son invité. ‘Voyons voir avec quelle facilité je peux enlever un wyvern ? Félicitations, tu as réussi en cinq secondes et j’ai été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour t’en empêcher. Ce qui d'ailleurs est absolument rassurant, je travaillerai sur un système de protection dès que je rentre’

‘Par les Nornes… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je t’en prie, excuse moi.’

Sa queue émeraude battait de droite à gauche frénétiquement alors qu’il tentait vainement de se souvenir de ses actions. Comment Thor avait il pu le laisser faire ça ?! Il aurait dû se douter que son frère était trop incapable que pour faire quoi que ce soit d'utile.

‘Commencer par me rendre ma taille normale serait un bon début je crois’, suggéra Tony sans broncher.

Loki s’exécuta immédiatement, sans que l’action ne parvienne à diminuer son angoisse. Loki hésita fortement à le téléporter loin d'ici, mais il connaissait suffisamment Tony pour savoir que le wyvern ne laisserait pas tomber l'affaire avant d'obtenir les explications qu'il désirait et renonça donc à l'idée.

Sitôt que le wyvern eut récupéré sa morphologie naturelle, il s'étira et observa ses environs avec intérêt 

'Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, pourrais tu m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé ? Et pas de mensonges, c'est la moindre compensation,' dit Tony d'un ton toutefois plus doux.

Le dragon se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

'Ce n'est pas si simple Stark', répondit il en espérant mettre au moins un peu de distance entre les deux.

'Commence peut-être par m'expliquer pourquoi tu as été absent un bon mois, ça serait un bon début', l'encouragea Tony.

Loki inhala profondément et discrètement, tachant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il savait depuis le début que le wyvern n'avait pas d'intérêt pour lui et c'était fait à l'idée avant même de commencer à lui parler, mais en avoir la confirmation allait lui faire mal.

Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à la désolation : il avait une chance de sauver leur amitié et Loki n'était pas près de la gâcher !

...et il n'avait de toute manière jamais su résister à ces yeux ambres perçants.

'Comme tu l'as peut-être déjà entendu, mon espèce n'est pas connue pour être très raisonnable. Un dragon peut causer d'immenses dommages pour obtenir de l'or ou un savoir, si son oeil s'est posé dessus.'

'Oui, j'ai entendu des mythes là-dessus', intervint Tony, amusé. 'Enlever la princesse, tout ça… Dois je me sentir flatté ? Est ce que c'est ta manière de dire que tu m'apprécies ?' plaisanta t'il.

La tentative d'humour était plutôt bon signe, mais les nerfs de Loki ne supporteraient pas longtemps des plaisanteries du genre. Il foudroya le wyvern, qui se mordit aussitôt la langue.

'Pas d'interruptions pendant tes histoires, je me souviens.'

'Merci. Comme tu disais, cela a poussé plus d'un dragon à agir de manière dangereuse et belliqueuse. Malheureusement, nous avons découvert que ce ne résultait pas d'un simple défaut de comportement mais bien d'une influence génétique. Une fois l'envie créée, notre organisme réagit de manière automatique en poussant si besoin est notre conscience sur le côté,' expliqua Loki en taisant un mieux son inquiétude. 'Cette maladie est toujours sans remède et Thor a rapidement compris que j'étais atteint quand j'ai commencé à l'agresser. Je me suis donc résolu à m'isoler le temps que je retrouve mes esprits, mais cela a très visiblement échoué.'

Le silence accompagna sa révélation.

'Mais je suis désormais guéri et ne risque pas de la recontracter de sitôt,' s'empressa de rajouter Loki, espérant que Tony ne remarquerait pas ce qu'il avait subtilement omis.

Tony acquiesça lentement et le dragon s'autorisa une minute de pure soulagement.

'Bien, je suppose que je vais te raccompagner chez toi sans plus tarder', dit il. 'Tes amis doivent être suffisamment inquiets.'

Il y avait fort à parier que Thor ait rassuré tout le monde, mais chaque seconde de plus risquait de révéler son attraction. Tony releva soudain la tête, les yeux emplis d'une nouvelle compréhension.

'Mais cela ne frappe pas au hasard n'est ce pas ? Ce serait étrange si vous preniez le premier objet qui passait sous votre nez…'

La tentation de rendre le wyvern muet était grande. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance d'empêcher Tony d'arriver au bout de son raisonnement.

'Ce qui signifie… que c'est à cause de moi que tu as agi de cette manière ? Tu m'as vraiment considéré assez précieux que pour être ajouté à ton trésor ?' glapit Tony avec surprise.

'Ton égo surdimensionné n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça,' gronda le dragon émeraude, mortifié. 'Mais oui, ton esprit est brillant et tu es sans aucun doute le wyvern le plus intéressant qui existe. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant que ç'ait fini par arriver.'

'N'essaie même pas de me distraire du fait que tu m'apprécies, Lokes,' sourit Tony de toutes ses dents.

Loki enfouit son museau dans son trésor, mortifié.

'Cesse de faire cette tête Lokes', rit le wyvern. 'Ta déclaration n'arrive même pas dans le top cinq des plus étranges que j'ai vécu.'

Loki se tourna vers lui avec amusement, soulagé de sentir la tension diminuer alors qu'ils retombaient dans l'habitude de leur discussion : tout du moins leur amitié survivrait à la révélation.

'Oh, tu veux dire que tu as vécu plus original qu'être ajouté à un trésor par un dragon ?' demanda t'il, décidé à jouer le jeu.

'Soyons honnête, votre statut de créatures mythiques n'impressionnent plus grand monde de nos jours', répondit Tony d'un taquin.

Puis, avant que Loki ait le temps de s'indigner, le wyvern se rapprocha de lui et frotta tendrement son museau contre celui du dragon.

'Mais il faut reconnaitre', rajouta Tony en le regardant tendrement, 'que tu es le premier à avoir réussi à me voler entièrement.'

Le dragon émeraude resta interdit plusieurs secondes, incapable de réaliser ce que Tony venait de faire.

Puis sa joie éclata en réalisant que le wyvern était sérieux et Loki frotta avec énergie son propre museau contre le cou de Tony, scellant par ce geste la première étape de la cour qu'ils pourraient se faire.

'Je doute que je puisse trouver une addition suffisamment impressionnante pour être digne d'être ajoutée à ton trésor', sourit le wyvern en regardant autour de lui, 'mais je ne suis pas connu pour céder aux premières difficultés.' 

Loki rit en retour, soulagé et encore incrédule. Qu'importaient les richesses qu'il donnerait au wyvern et qu'il recevrait en échange - bien que Loki savait d'avance que ceux-ci seraient traités avec les plus grands égards - ?

Tony était le seul trésor qu'il désirait choyer.


End file.
